Gathering Information
Note: Some references if you can find them. Note²: Words in italic are characters thoughts Wagon "The red-head guy is mine!" Damon shout as he was sitting on the train wagon's floor. His legs were crossed, additionally his arms, while he beared a confused expression on his face. Just after those words left his mouth, Shin smacked the slayer's forehead while having a funny face fault. The impact making Damon's head tilt though his face was still the same. "IT'S THE TRILLIONTH TIME YOU SAY THIS!!" Shin's eyes were widened, his lips wide open showing off his grit and sharpy teeth. The brown haired guy breathed heavily, more because he indeed put effort in a single punch, though it wasn't enough to hurt the other mage. Meredy lost her patience, veins on her forehead as she quickly got up from her seat in the wagon and brutally smacked both boys in their foreheads "ENOUGH YOU TWO AND SHIN THAT'S NOT EVEN A NUMERAL" "I DON'T CARE!!" Shin says with sharp teeth, tearful eyes and a large wound on his forehead. Damon was barely affected by the smack as he continued to think further, his mouth starting to drool suddenly. He was probaly imaginating food. From Damon to the Colisseum Warriors, everyone was inside only one wagon. Luckily the train was fed with magical energy, so it was pretty strong as it crossed through the sea, they shouldn't worry much about weight or the such. Meredy sighed due to the recent scene between herself and the two idiots, she moved to the virtual center of the Wagon, bringing out a paper with Thir Island's Map. "So, from the time we've been on this train the only thing I got from the people in the other wagons...was a map" Meredy says serious although she had a quite funny depressed tone to her voice. She wasn't really the best person to get information. The pinkette would have asked Samantha, but the latter was too busy getting tea for everyone to drink. Anorak quickly jumped out of the crowd as he held some papers in his hand. "I have got some good information" He looked at Meredy with a superior mocking yet funny look. Meredy turned her head away and Wonderful only held himself to not laugh. "Well many people saw him entering the train of yesterday in order to get to Secon Island! And they also saw three people who talked to him before he went on. Thankfully, the guy good got some sort of Photo Magic and handled pictures to me" The pictures were then passed for everyone in the wagon to see. Three pictures. The first had someone with giraffe textured shirt, shorts and an white hat with horns, it seemed to be a male and he had blonde hair. For the second, there were two people, one large bulky person with large clothes and tanned skin, while the other person was an woman with large black hair and pale skin. For the third picture, there was someone also large wearing a blue shirt full of red circles, it was a man, he strangely had pink hair. Near to him though, one could notice a little bit of a silver hair. None of them really knew much about all these people but then. Nazar said it out "I have seen that woman before...she works on Thir Island's Minion Café..." Indeed he luckily recalled where he had been one day ago, before heading out to Secon Island, he went to drink a cup of coffe. He recalls her handling him the cup and all, no doubt. Wonderful was about to say something, but then he recalled something else. "Someone gave me this! She told me this is useful in Thir Island! Gyaha!" He took out some strange goggles from the pocket of his tight black pants while having an weird grin on his face "This is the Magic Powah Goggles which let me magicaly see other people's Power Levels!!" Anorak suddenly stepped in, still smoking "But Power Levels are bullshit" That phrase came out more rude than he had expected. Although due to the funny atmosphere, people threated it more like the blonde was using sarcasm so he shruged it off. "Ooho! I got access to the manual! So Power Level is the summation of one's Body, Mind and Magic. Although it may depend if the person is a mage or not" Wonderful said somehow accessing the manual through the goggles. Anorak shrugged as he looked around the others, he was gonna say something about their opponents but he was cut by Hershell. "So we can only assume that those people in the pictures are with Caribou" Hershell said finishing up his hot tea. The older blonde put the cup on a nearby table as he gave out a heavy breath "We can also only assume that Caribou is the strongest...the strongest of us will need to face him" Just as he said so, most people took a quick look at the Dragon Slayer who had a large piece of meat on his hand and mouth. "Uat iws ift? (What is it?)" Damon said with an sweatdrop on the back of his head. He said it even though his mouth was full of food, not even giving a damn and not swallowing it. Some laughed, while the rest just looked at him with a bored expression. Definitely, he wasn't the strongest out of all of them. Nazar facepalmed himself while Samantha giggled loudly, Shin whistled and Anorak shook his head as if he was disapproving it. Reggie closed his eyes while drinking his own tea, his cup strangely had a fish inside it. "Oooo I got it!!" Wonderful said amazed as he dashed out of the crowed using his fart rocket "First we will go with you!!" The tight-clothed man pointed at Shin who got an scared and surprised look on his face. Shin sweated heavily as he was about to protest "Why me?!" "Because I'm the one wearing the Goggles!" Wonderful screamed, giving lot of drama to his tone, some people in the wagon mocked Shin funnily by mutterring an Ooo "Aha! You got a Power Level of 1575!!" Everyone seemingly cheered at it, some patting Shin's shoulders in a congratulations' way. "Ahhhh awesome Shin!!" Damon said out aloud spitting some meat at Shin who could only try to comicaly dodge it. "Body of 175! Mind of...woah...1000 and Magic of 400!!" Wonderful said with a genuine and crazy-looking smile printed on his ugly and tanned face. Almost everyone was amazed at the scores indeed and Shin started to feel proud "I must point it out, according to the manual, a normal's human is scored at...Body of 250, Mind of 250 and as I said earlier Magic varies but an average mage has a Magic of 500. That totals it at 1000!" Even then everyone dropped to the ground. Indeed, most of them were surprised with how Shin surpassed an average person by only 575 points points. They tried to hold in their laughters, Shin had a very funny shocked face fault as his hair comicaly faded away. Wonderful grinned again and turned now to Hershell as the former's butt giggled. "It's wonderful that you found this Wonderful ookay.... This will help us for sure, we don't know which of our opponents is the stronger! But we can know who of us is the stronger and through some infiltration, we can discover who is the strongest of them and prepare an strategy!" Meredy finished her little speech as some people clapped their palms together, complimenting the pinkette due to her intellect. "AMAZING! AND SHE IS SEXY!" Some gladiators scramed happily as they had hearts on their eyes and their noses were bleeding. Damon laughed with his eyes closed at all of those reactions as he sneakily left the cabin in order to reach the kitchen. The others continued their craziness as Samantha happily finished her cup of tea, putting it aside on a table. Hershell took advantage and did the same, Anorak looked puzzled with a funny face fault. The younger blonde wondered if those teas were the same from hours ago, an sweat leaving his back-head as he thought it. "Maybe we should check everyone's now then" Samantha said simply, fixing her black dress a bit as she crossed her legs. Inside her mind she would just fantasize on how they checked everyone's power. In such scene, each one entered through a main hall of sorts, walking crazily as someone checked their power level and the person made a pose. Samantha giggled with her hand on her mouth and her eyes closed, Hershell closed his eyes wondering what the girl was thinking. Reggie then just finished his fish, procceeded to walk towards Wonderful and hit his leg "Check mine first!" The exceed shout in order for the Jiggle Butt catch his attention. "Ookay little friend!!" Wonderful turned in the glasses as he took a look at the yellow banana, gasping slightly suddenly "2150?!!" The gladiators screamed a WOOAAAAAH "Body of 550! Mind of 1000! Magic of 600! That's pretty good there old friend" The comment made Reggie laugh maniacally as thunder roared in the background. "The secret is on the Sardines!!! With this newfound power! I will defeat my nemesis and stand glorious!" Reggie screamed making fitness poses with his body. Indeed, Reggie had trained alongside Damon and Jellal those last three years, he must've improved from nothing to something. Reggie left the virtual center of the wagon as Wonderful brought in Hershell. The older blonde looked embarassed as he scratched the back of his head. He grinned, his lips open yet his teeth gritted in sheer embarassment. Hershell began to fix his single strand of blonde hair while waiting. "Oho!" Wonderful gasped again "These guys are strong!" He let out a fart only for some cover their noses due to the immense scent "3400!" Everyone cheered at Hershell's, the blonde only closed his eyes to give out a genuine grin "Body of 1000!! Mind of 1200!! Magic of 1200! Amazing indeed...I wonder mine" "Way to gooooo Hershell!!" Anorak shout with a glass of wine on his left hand, his right hand near his mouth as he shouted. "Hahaha! That surprises me!! I may tell this to my mom! THAT MY POWAH LEVEL IS CRAZY!!" Hershell makes a crazy pose, finally surpassing his shyness. He left the little place while pushing Meredy gently to it. "Uhh, why me now?" Meredy questions, her face puzzled in a comical expression. "Now now! Let's check milady's!!" Wonderful farts again, making some hit him in the head although he wouldn't flinch "Woooooah! Milady got 3500!!" The gladiators had various nosebleeds "Body of 1500! WHAT THE? HOW? AND YOU STILL GOT THAT WONDERFUL BODY?!" Some smack the Jiggle butt again as he recomposes himself "...Mind of 1200! Magic of 800! I heard rumors you were part of that dark guild and one of it's elite members! Wow no surprise!" "You rock girl!!" Samantha cheered suddenly with a big smile, making other people nearby her cheer towards Meredy as well. The pinkette now had very red'ish cheeks, matching her long hair. "Awe hehehe!" Meredy smiled embarassed by everyones' looks at her "Since Damon parted with us, I was given a chance to train with my idol! Damon's grandmother!" Meredy's eyes shone as she recalled the training sessions given out by the older redhead. She quickly left the center with a smile on her lips as Samantha arrived. Wonderful's mouth shaped in an o, he looked at the woman and the other gladiators copied his expressions. All of them graced by her beauty. The gladiators' closed each's mouth so they wouldn't drool. Nazar, quiet in his place, could only smile at the scenes. Weird enough, he was adapting to their quirks quite easily. "Annnd for this beauty here! We got...3500!!" Everyone cheered as well at Samantha who giggled upon hearing her supposed power level "Beautiful body of 600! Mind of 1200! Magic of 1700!! WOAH!!" The gladiators whistled at the woman as Wonderful farted due to the excitement. "That's Samantha for ya! CRAZY!" Hershell shout as Anorak took a sip of his wine and Meredy grinned genuinely. Reggie was now feeding on another fish, a smile clear on his full mouth. "Hmhmhmhm!" Samantha closed her eyes to giggle with a hand on her mouth as she left the area which everyone was surrounding. As she sat on a wooden chair, Nazar albeit with a bit of difficult, got up. Hershell went to complain with the new blonde, saying he shouldn't make too much effort. Nazar got in the middle of the place as everyone looked at him. They recalled how powerful he was back at the Colisseum, and now they would know his power level. It took some minutes though, Wonderful had to recharge the Goggles with an special lacrima he got. Yes the Magic Power Goggle had battery, and with much use you would need to charge it. "Get on with it, please" Nazar asked the Jiggle Leader, he wasn't seriously in the perfect condition to stand too much on his feet. The goggles were then completely charged as Wonderful took and put them up. "Oho! Amazing, you got a high one!! 3800!! Body of 1200! Mind of 1300! Magic of 1300!" Wonderful patted the blonde slightly, helping him on his way back to his chair. Gladiators cheered again, the man was powerful, even in that state he gave off that wonderful aura. Even then, Wonderful wasn't still so secure around the mage. "Why is everyone stronger than me?!" Shin moaned with a crying funny face fault as he throwed a tantrum, hitting the ground repeatedly. Anorak took a breath of his smoke, laughing as Meredy could only comicaly pat Shin. Anorak, the younger blonde of those there, smiled, throwing his cigarette on the scum-bag as it was finished. He passed through the people and reached to Wonderful who continued with an smile on his lips. Albeit Anorak regretted throwing his cigarette away due to the scent of fart in the air. Wonderful took that long look at the blonde and analyzed "Oh damn!! One higher than the other!!!" People gasped, albeit the Red Hawks stood cool, knowing Anorak was indeed that much of a good fighter "You got one of 4200!!!" Everyone cheered at the mention "Body of 1400!! Mind of 1500!! And Magic of 1300!! Another good one! I'm beginning to think we won't have much problem dealing with those guys!" "Way to go Ano!!" Reggie and Hershell shout at the same time. Hershell making funny poses while Reggie jumped happy for his friend. Anorak made a peace sign with his left hand as he left the area with a grin! Now, everyone, indeed everyone was feeling more confident with this all. They were pretty powerful, each of them spent three years training in their own way. Plus now they were allied with some pretty strong guys. The gladiators weren't that much strong but they were indeed helpful and cheerful. The more, the merier. Everyone there, only with some hours, quickly adapted to each others' quirks. "I got one of...2000! Not bad for me HAHAHA!" Wonderful laughed happy "Body of 500! Mind of 700 and magic of 800! Not bad folks!" Some gladiators cheered while Anorak sneakily laughed due to the fact that the guy was supposedly weaker than Reggie. "With this! We've seen everyone probaly, so I decide up that Ano-''chan'' will fight the Redhaired!" "It's not an You, it should be an us" Meredy shout furiously smacking the guy's forehead which now had an wound on it. Wonderful got up from the ground crying comically "And you forgot one last idiot" Meredy put both her hands on her hips as she looked at a door whichwas instantaneously bursted by Damon's feet. The dragon slayer was carrying a lot of meat with himself while some of his belly was already inflated "FOOOD FOOOD FOOOD! I GOT FOOOD!" Damon shout happily as everyone had sweat at the back of their heads. Due to the slowness of Wonderful, Meredy furiously robbed the goggles off him as she put them on herself to look at Damon. "You gotta be freakin' kidding with me!" Meredy said in a serious tone with her mouth in an o "4800?!" Almost everyone gasped at the number, some drunk and then spilled water from their mouth. Anorak played with his hair a bit, enjoying everyone's reactions at his leader's power "Body of 1500!!! Mind of 1800!! And Magic of 1500!!!" Plans The gladiators muttered a big woah at all the numbers while Damon stood motionless, not knowing what was happening exactly. Meredy just threw the goggles back to the Jiggle Leader who was also stunned due to the sheer shock. Nazar looked at the Slayer, wondering how much he would be holding back during the tournament or even why he would do it. "Meshishi! What are you guys doing?!" Damon asked with a genuine happy face as he ate a large piece of meat. Everyone looked at him skeptical, ready to smack him although they held themselves mentally. Damon sat near Samantha and Hershell, both smiling at him though they had sweats on the back of their head. It was true he technically was their secret weapon but sometimes it was hard to even think about or believe it. "Then...he will fight the Caribou guy then!" Wonderful screamed, pointing at Damon with his right index finger. "Oh damn I forgot!" Reggie screams suddenly dropping his fish as he turned to say something "With my research done on this train...and due to some cute sexy female exceed's help...!" Reggie smells something in himself, likely an scent left by the female, a love tone played on the background as everyone stared blankly at the cat. Anorak quickly approaches the talking cat and smacks his forehead slightly while having a poker dumb face "Say it" Reggie purs recalling the scenes "Between purs she told me that Thir Island is home to a book festival today! Many tourists will arive on the island and she said the Librarians would even host the festival!" Reggie does a thumbs-up with his left hand. Everyone sparkled at it. Meredy pronunciated herself as she got up "This is our chance! We can disguise as simple tourists!" Everyone 'ooo'ed at it, which sounded like an agreement to the plan. "Wonderful would somehow discover each of these people's power levels. According to some people in the train, they've seen this people close to the island's library...so Caribou and them may be those so called Librarians!" Samantha said with an smile on her face, happy that their plan would be easily planned and understood. "Why didn't you say that before...?" Anorak asked suddenly with his right eyebrow raised in confusion as he smoked. "You guys wouldn't let me speak out aloud" Samantha said flat and simple with an smile as she looked at the younger blonde who just shruged. "If we're gonna disguise as tourists, shouldn't we get new clothes?" Damon said swallowing a big piece of meat inside his mouth. People looked at him for a moment as their eyes suddenly widened. They indeed would need new clothes, Caribou knew how they looked. They weren't dumb enough to appear like that in the Festival. And they still needed more information on the place, the current wasn't really enough. They would need to do something to gather new clothes and then ask about information on the island itself. It was the best place to ask for it after all. Meredy brought her hand to below her chin as she made a thinking expression. Some gladiators sighed, not knowing what to do while Wonderful just checked everyone's power level. They would think he is bored. Hershell looked at the scene and laughed nervously with an sweatdrop at the back of his head. "I got an idea!" Meredy screamed with her left index finger pointed up and an smile printed on her expression. Funnily there was a lamp behind her which was suddenly turned on, people frowned "We can get plenty of clothes here in this train!" The pinkette smiled evily, everyone 'ooo'ed at it. "Damn witch" Reggie said almost in an whisper, Meredy heard it and suddenly the cat imaginated as if her surrounds were on fire and she had red skin and fire. She was laughing maniacally in a demonic voice. Reggie's skin trembled as shivers passed through his body and he made a poker face, slowly stepping out of the girl's sight. "I don't think that's the correct thing to do..." Hershell pronunciated himself as he scratched the back of his head. His eyes were closed and he had a forced smile, meaning he was indeed trying to convince the woman to not do it. "You have a better idea then?" Meredy beat her right foot against the floor as she spoke, her patience not so big. Hershell was gonna speak again as he started to mutter something but then, a gladiator stepped out of the crowd. "I have one! Dress!!" He shout with a happy expression while pointing his finger at Hershell. The older blonde's clothes suddenly changed as he acquired a Councilor-like set of clothing. Everyone woah''ed as Hershell looked at himself and made a nice pose "THANK YOU! I LOOK CRAZYYYY!!!" The man made even more poses as some gladiators took advantage and took photos like they were some sort of paparazzi, Hershell swing his butt around crazily as Anorak looked atonished at it, his soul tended to leave his body after the sight. "How the hell did you..." Wonderful screamed, his eyes popping out of his skull and his mouth widely open as some muckus left his nose. "I got a magic named 'Cloth Magic!" The gladiator said with an smile as he had his palm open "I have an spell named '''Dress which gives new clothes to someone, I need to point at them and the clothes will appear!" Some gladiators' eyes sparkled at it. "A magic...for clothes...really...?" Anorak asked with an sweatdrop on the back of his head. Meredy suddenly appeared beside the younger blonde, bearing the same expression as him "It seems to be useful...in this situation at least..." An sweatdrop could be seen at the back of her head as well. "The clothes vary on the person of course, they'll only disappear if destroyed or if you guys take them out! Dress: Multiple!" He shout as suddenly people around him got a variety of new clothes. Everyone woah''ed again. Each of them getting a different cloth, some were similars, this kind of gave an idea to the pinkette who observed it all. Then she pointed her left index finger upwards again, meaning she got the full idea. "We could also disguise like tourists' groups instead of individuals!" Meredy says it out aloud, most people look at her as they quickly nodded in agreement. She smiled seeing how her plan was quickly thought of and was still good. Damon suddenly hurried in, passing through the gladiators as he spoke up with the Cloth guy "Meeeee! Dress me now!!" He screamed, waving his hand upwards like a little kid. ''"That sounded so wrong..." Anorak pointed out to himself while he had an sweatdrop. The cloth guy smiled, suddenly making poses which weren't necessary "HURYAH!" He then threw his arm backwards and moved it so his finger was pointing at Damon "HAYAAA!! DRESS" He screamed as light enveloped the slayer, a buff of smoke exploded. "WOOOOHOOOO!!" Damon's eyes sparkled as tears also came out of his eyes. His orange hat was black now, his shirt was a black tropical one that had various hawaiian like figures through it. His shorts are now those like he had back when he was 18. They were blue and their ends were white and cuffy. He also seemed to get black sunglasses. "You look atonishing" The Cloth Gladiator said it out. Said gladiator then began to point his fingers at everyone else, one at a time. Some people still lacked the clothes, Dress: Multiple worked just on a few. Meredy gained new clothes as well. They consisted of an schoolgirl-like outfit. A dark crimson'ish mini-skirt which had many pink flowers designed on it, a full sleeved dark crimson jacket with pink strands and an white tight shirt underneath it. Said jacket also possessed a hood which was pulled back. Her black earmuffs weren't substituted as they kept her hair how it usually is. Anorak also gained a new set. A brown and hazel striped tight shirt with 2/4 sleeves and buttons, long black brown pants with various dirt on it, said pants being held up by a brown belt that had a golden buckle. The blondie also got new boots, these were brown cowboy styled ones. Over on his head, he got black sunglasses and a brown cowboy hat. Shin seemed to get to same style as Damon. He got a no-button 1/4 sleeved red shirt with various green tropical plants designed on it. White shorts that reached down to his knees and hawaiian-like black sandals, Shin also got an Straw Hat over the top of his head. This time, it was Hershell and he got almost the same as Damon and Shin's. He got a large no-sleeve blue tropical shirt, white shorts that reached down his knees and brown sandals. The older blonde also got an white tropical hat on his head. The Cloth gladiator was about to point at Reggie but then stopped, looking as he was a cat "My bad, nothing for you little friend" "Wait one minute!" Reggie shout angrily as he flew up in mid-air "I got something, the red-headed saw me and I need a disguise too!" Suddenly smoke quickly enveloped the cat. The gladiator noticed as he finger shone, meaning the spell now worked. Everyone looked at the scene, a bit confused. As it faded away, Reggie didn't seem like Reggie. He was now taller albeit very short, naturally had blonde hair and black eyes. His skin was white and smooth, protected now by an white full sleeved tight shirt that had a black jacket over it. Getting black long pants as well and black boots. His hair was messy and spiky somehow, quite long as he looked over everyone, most shocked. "Surprised you all? This is the new transformation I acquired in those three years!" The now short blonde said out aloud with his arms crossed in front of his chest. It seemed almost as if Reggie was being confident or cocky. "You look...you are human now!!" Meredy said a bit shocked by the sight, she wouldn't know Exceeds could do that "That's something new, eh, Banana?!" The pinkette teased the short male. In response, Reggie comicaly grunted and muttered "Witch..." Only to get hit in the head with a furious punch which sent him down. "Way to go, Reggie!" Anorak said smirking and adjusting his cowboy hat on his head "I can't wait to see if you learnt how to fight or no!" The middle blonde's smile was genuine as he gave it to the Exceed who responded with an smirk as well. Damon smiled at the scene, that smile he always had on his face. His life-friend begged to be taken and trained by both Damon and Jellal during these three years. It was also because Damon wasn't willing to spend much time away from his comrade. They spent time together while also training harsh in order to improve Reggie. Samantha got the same theme as Damon and the others. She got a blue tropical no-sleeve tight shirt, a mini white skirt that showed off her legs nicely while also getting an white tropical hat and black sunglasses. Underneath her clothes, Sam had red bikini. Many gladiators' eyes sparkled at the sight as they whistled. Damon smirked at Sam in an innocent way while the latter could only look away shyly. Nazar, the other blonde got the same theme as Anorak. His hair now tied in a poiny-tail as he got a hazel and brown striped tight shirt with 1/4 sleeves. He got brown shorts down to his knees instead of brown pants. His cowboy hat was also brown. Wonderful himself seemed to have got a schoolboy theme. His clothes were somehow like casual suits. He had a black full sleeved jacket, with an white tight shirt underneath it, it also had a black tie along. The man got black long tight pants and black shoes. Unfortunately the pants highlighted his ass too much. It didn't help much that he swung it already while having an smile on his face. Some gladiators looked away from the nightmare'ish scene while others just laughed due to the man's craziness. All the others were dressed up as well in a theme. Most of them stood in the school theme while some went to the Cowboy theme, the remaining guys and girls would tag along the tropical one. And the Cloth Gladiator stood on the tropical one along with Damon and the others. Damon quickly approached him as the gladiator got a red tropical shirt, white shorts and black sandals. "So you're going with us?" The slayer suddenly asked as sparkles flew around his head. As planned, they were each on a tourist group and would mix in with the population. Real tourists would come from all places, so their group could pass unnoticed. "Yes! My name is Alexander McQueen!! I am also known as a famous stylist through Seven!" The man spoke up with a happy tone. Noticing now, he got medium-length blond hair and white-tonned skin. His eyes also seemed to be brown. "Ooo that Alexander McQueen?! I know you from the news!" Meredy suddenly spoke up excited "But...what someone like you were doing on that tournament?" The pinkette asked with a frown on her face. The stylist looked at the window, out there, already dark, it probally passed up the 10:00 PM. Then he looked back at the pink-haired girl "I was thrown out of my job because I failed at designing the Seven's Queen dress!" Some looked shocked at it as they approached to listen to it. "I had no job after it, and my cloth magic didn't serve for anything! My life conditions were going down as I needed money! But I learnt how to fight and I would use it in this tournament to win it" He said confident, smiling at them all "I'd earn a lot of money and I'd be on the news, someone would see my skills and maybe hire me! I can't create my own emprise...so that's why" "I see, so you wanted people to recognize your skills again?" Samatha said with a simple smile, Alex looked at her to respond. "Yes, I wanted to get back the job of my life! I didn't think I would get taken out easily" McQueen smirked remembering how Damon's and Bishop's clash had sent him flying out in the water. "I understood! So now you're helping us to get some of those jewels as well?" Meredy pronunciated herself this time, earning an smirk from the blond. Taking it as an yes "I will be sure to lend everyone their part once this all is finished!" She spoke out aloud confident, earning claps from the gladiators. Damon this time spoke up, bumping his fists into one another "And I will be sure to kick that damn guy's ass!!" Everyone cheered at the comment "And you guys will handle the rest!" Giving a thumbs up with his left hand, the dragon had a piece of meat on his right one. "WE WILL CERTAINLY WIN!!" One gladiator shout crazy and happy, his arms upwards. "OF COURSE WE WILL!! GO EXPENDABLES!!" An woman gladiator shout, throwing her arm up in the air in a victory pose. Other gladiators began to shout the same as well. All of them shouting Go Expendables. Luck they had that the wagon didn't let much of the sound out, therefore meaning they wouldn't disturb other wagons. "GO EXPENDABLES! WEE HAAAH!" Wonderful shout with his two arms up, while jiggling his butt around crazily. Damon tagged along as he screamed "GO EXPENDABLES! GO EXPENDABLES!" Damon's eyes were white as if he was furious although it was really comical. Everyone continued to shout at it all, the rest of the Red Hawk just observed. Damon suddenly stopped shouting although the others continued. The slayer quickly approached Meredy and asked her "Who're these expendables..?" He put his palm over his face to cover his mouth as he muttered to the pinkette. The slayer earned a raged punch from the furious pinkette. He would only get back to shouting it again. Much to Sam's amusement who couldn't stop giggling, Anorak smirked gritting his cigarette between his teeth. Hershell laughed out loudly and Reggie smiled as well as he was eating many fish. To think that the Colisseum's shit and this were happening on a single day. Admirable how furious and violent people could be cheerful and have smiles printed on their expressions. The Red Hawks will have a very good time, tracking down those guys, fighting them. And all that alongsde those cheerful people. Damon laughed out happily with both his arms upward. His eyes closed due to the happiness while his mouth was wide open in the form of an smile. Although it should be noted that with each laugh, pieces of meat were spit at the gladiators that tried to comicaly evade. "LET'S PARTY ALL NIGHT!!!" Anorak suddenly screamed as he had a cup of deer in his hand, making everyone scream as they grabbed their cups "WOOOOOOOOOOO" Anorak shout as Damon did the same and Shin engaged in as well. They were all happy and determined, in Meredy's eyes at least. She lowered her head slightly giving out a sigh which looked like a bad one to the rest of the team. Neverthless they were used to her sighs. But in truth, it couldn't be seen as her head was down. She had a genuine smile on her face. She enjoyed the moments, as irritating and crazy as they could be. They all now would have a good night of sleeping so they could rest properly. They were all companions. But suddenly she heard that last line from Anorak. She also saw everyone, most of them, drinking and partying. Veins popped up on the pinkette's forehead as she acquired a dark aura and moved to kick in between Anorak's legs. The blonde jumped, his eyes popping out of his head as he screamed like a girl due to the immense pain "SAY WHAT YOU DUMBASS?!" Meredy shout, annoyed at Anorak's announcement. "YOU DAMN WITCH!" With a hand protecting his lower countries, Anorak moved in to punch another of Meredy's punch. Suddenly the Jiggle Butt Wonder passed spinning through them, probaly drunk already. Reggie noticing it, laughed intensely, both due to the scene and due to the word used by Anorak. He loved that word. It fitted the damn pinkette. Wonderful's face was literally crushed by the punch on each side of his face. The impact made him spin even faster and crazily as he screamed in pain. The blonde's and pinkette's punch procceeded forward, hitting each other's face. The entire scene earned a laugh from everyone as the duo fell to the ground and Wonder continued to spin "CRAZY" Hershell shout making a pose as some gladiators copied him. "Meshishishishi!!!" Damon laughed out loudly, crying from the intense laughter as a result. Everything now, made his day. He wasn't sad because the jewels were stolen or because he couldn't take down that guy. He was with his friends and happy. TO BE CONTINUED Start Of Arc In the next chapter! Damon & The Expendables! WOOO! Arrive at Thir Island and are ready to do whatever it is needed to track down those bad guys! What will happen? Will they succeed?! Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown